


005. Food

by moonyredmoon



Series: 365 Days of Writing [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Chinese Food, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonyredmoon/pseuds/moonyredmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke awaits Bellamy's return; banter and food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	005. Food

It was time for lunch. Clarke hadn’t eaten anything all day, but the pains in her stomach were muted by the longing in her chest; amplified by the butterflies flapping around in the cavities of her heart. She’d been anxious all morning, overwhelmed with anticipation. Every moment that passed, she wished she could go back and spend it with _him_. So much time wasted, just because he wasn’t there. All the attempts to distract herself failed, because all her mind allowed her to focus on was **him**.

Bellamy. _Her_ Bellamy. The most amazing man in the world. _Her_ man.

It had been a whole week since they’d been together. A week felt like an eternity, and all she wanted now was to be with him. Not doing anything in particular; Clarke simply wanted to be with him, near him, just next to him. All she wanted was to be close enough to absorb his wonderful, perfect aura and allow herself to feel that pure joy he brought her.

With him, everything was simple. With him, every moment was magic. With him, she could be her complete and absolute self. No judgement, no worry, no pain. He loved her and she loved him and that was all that mattered.

Now he was nearly late, and Clarke was beginning to get irritated. Not at him, but at the fact of the universe that he wasn’t there yet. If only a fast forward function existed in all facets of life, maybe her leg wouldn’t be bouncing uncontrollably and her heart wouldn’t be beating so damn fast, because _he_ would be here.

Five minutes. Five minutes later, and he was five minutes late. When he came in the door, Clarke’s annoyance instantly dissipated, melted by his apologetic smile. It was for her; all for her. Every look he gave her, every laugh and every smile, was all for her. Every day she felt like the luckiest girl in the world, and she knew she was. Bellamy would always disagree, insisting he was much more fortunate to know someone as strong and caring as her, and the fact of that statement of his just solidified her own argument.

“I brought you food,” he said, holding up a plastic bag. Clarke grinned and wrapped her arms around him, growling happily as she pressed her body into his, inhaling his familiar scent.

“God, you smell good,” she said, clutching him tight as he shuffled sideways to place the bag on the table.

“I think you’re smelling the food,” he laughed, letting his arms fall and wrap snuggly around her waist. “I’ve been driving for hours, I'm sure I smell just awful. Nope, that’s all lo mein and beef with broccoli.” He kissed her cheek and nibbled her ear, smiling when she moaned lightly.

“No, you do.” She inhaled again and sighed happily. “Yeah, that’s all you, chinese be damned.”

Bellamy laughed. “You’re crazy.”

“No, _you_.”

“And maybe a little racist.”

“Well, you’re just a big nerd.” She looked up at him pointedly with raised eyebrows and he frowned dramatically back at her. They held that gaze with difficulty, both trying not to smile until Bellamy’s lip twitched and they both fell apart with huge grins and laughter.

“God, I missed you.”

“Damn straight, you did. I’m the best.” It was so great to have him back. She’d missed him more than she could ever express, longing to hear his voice and see his face again, but now it was as if he had never left. “Don’t leave again,” she mumbled.

“Well, I can’t make that promise,” he laughed, pulling her away gently before ruffling around in the bag of food.

“Bullshit.” She pouted, then chuckled to herself, watching him. Each time he grabbed another carton and placed it on the table, she was convinced it had to be the last. Nope, they just kept coming. God, this man was perfect. Buying boatloads of food was a guaranteed way to make her swoon. Leftovers for a week? _Be still my heart._

“Are you hungry?” Twelve cartons later, and the bag was empty, with the table now completely full. _Holy shit._

“Only for you,” she said. “Just kidding, I’m actually really hungry.” She opened a few of the containers, stomach now openly growling. “I mean, you _do_ taste better.” She nodded matter of factly. “Jesus Christ, Bellamy, we are never going to finish all this food.”

“Well, I had to distract you from eating my face somehow.” He smirked, sticking his tongue between his teeth and raising his hands in mock defeat. “I know it’s delicious, but you’ll need to control yourself.”

“Nah, I think I’ll just rip it right off. Shove it right in my mouth hole.”

“Are you going to cook it first?” He asked, getting them each a plate and dishing out some of each steaming item.

“Nope, I think I’ll just each it raw.”

“That good, huh?”

Clarke grinned, accepting her heaping plate of chinese food. “Oh yeah, that good.”

This was perfect. It was just so natural with him; they could go at the banter for hours, and she wouldn’t have it any other way. Honestly, Clarke was prepared to stay up all night with him, just talking and enjoying his presence. Among other things.

“You know it. Eat your food, hun.”

“Well, actually, I don’t even need food. You’re all the food I need.”

“We did just establish that I’m delicious, yes.”

“No, not like that.” Clarke looked at him seriously, watching his face watch her. Those eyes could hold her for hours; she loved how the light reflected off of them, giving just a hint to how deep they went. “Not _food_ food. You’re my _soul_ food.”

He laughed. “Like food from the south? That's some good stuff.”

“No, dork.” She punched his shoulder. “Like nourishment for my soul. You keep my invisible floaty insides all happy and full.” Clarke smiled and took a bite of the noodles. Oh man, that was good. “You make me more like me. I’m myself with you." She nodded. "Soul food.”

“Well, Princess, I’m happy to be your soul food.”

She beamed, just basking in the glow of this great day. “Am I _your_ soul food?”

“Nah, I don’t think so.” He laughed when she smacked him on the arm. “So violent.”

“You’re a little fucker.”

“Hey, I resent that.”

“Whatever, nerd.” So beautiful. So perfect. She sighed. “I love you so much.”

He leaned into her shoulder, and she never wanted him to leave. “I love you too, Clarke.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff, fluff, fluff.
> 
> I love banter. I banter with my friends. I've had similar conversations with good friends, minus all the 'love you's hahaha. Bellarke is adorable. Hopefully you all enjoyed it! :)


End file.
